Las Oportunidades
by Giss-Cullen
Summary: Rosalie hablo con Bella, para hacerle ver que ella no habia tenido la oportunidad de seleccionar su modo de vida, ni la oportunidad de formar su propia familia. ¿Que pasa después de la platica de Rosalie con Bella?, o ¿Después de que Rosalie se entera de que Bella esta embarazada? Un One-Shot de esos momentos ;)


Los personajes de esta historia, y todo lo relacionado con la Saga Crepúsculo, le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Es un one-shot de como se ma habria hecho interesante que pasaran las cosas despues de que Rosalie hablara con Bella sobre su pasado, y de el momento en que se entera que Bella esta embarazada.

* * *

POV'S Rosalie.

Estaba hablando con la humana, trataba de convencerla de que lo que ella creía no era la realidad, de que la transformación y la inmortalidad no eran nada comparado con la vida humana, pero al parecer Bella nunca dejaría de estar hueca, ni dejaría su locura por mi hermano.

-No hay nada que desee más que Edward- Bella contestaba estúpidamente, sin saber a lo que se enfrentaría.

-Te equivocas, después del cambio habrá algo que desearas más, algo por lo que mataras. Sangre- conteste esperando sinceramente que eso la hiciera recapacitar, sin embargo no podía ocultar mi ira por completo, así que me di media vuelta dejándola sola en el balcón. Cuando abrí la puerta para entrar a la casa, ahí estaba Emmett, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, con sus hoyuelos marcados en ambas mejillas, y decidido a abrazarme, pero no podría corresponder a ese abrazo. Lo esquive y fui corriendo a mi habitación. Estaba triste, y no me gustaba que Emmett, me viera así, porque cuando lo hacía, se le borraba instantáneamente la sonrisa de su rostro, y no me gustaba que ocurriera eso, me deprimía aun más.

Estaba prácticamente arrumbada en mi cama, y escuchaba a Emmett llamarme desde el piso de abajo.

-Vamos nena, ¿qué tienes?- me preguntaba.

Pregunta la cual no tendría respuesta.

-Sabes que este tema no es fácil para ella hijo- le decía Carlisle –ve con ella, te necesita- termino por aconsejarle, y a pesar de que mi padre sabía que no me gustaba que Emmett me viera así, también sabía que era el único que me podía sacar de mis depresiones.

En los siguientes segundos sentí a mi Emmett a mi lado.

-No te presiones hermosa hiciste lo que pudiste y le aconsejaste a Bella, y respecto al otro tema, te deshiciste de ellos de la mejor forma, además...- dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me sentaba en su regazo -No dejare que te toquen de nuevo, y lo sabes- me susurro al oído tratando de que no viera la frustración en su rostro.

Este tema era difícil para ambos, para mi tratarlo era como volver a vivirlo, eran los únicos recuerdo de mi vida humana que para mi horrible desgracia seguían intactos en su mayoría. Para Emmett era como si él estuviera presenciando el momento y no pudiera hacer nada. Cuando el tema salía a la luz la impotencia se apoderaba de él sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, algunas veces incluso era necesario que tuviera un "entrenamiento" con Jasper para que se calmara.

-No dejare que te vuelvan a tocar- volvió a susurrar y sabia que seguía aumentado esa rabia en el.

-Lo sé, y confío plenamente en eso- le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y le daba un tierno beso en los labios -Así como se que haces todo porque yo sea feliz, y es lo que más te agradezco- dije antes de volver a besarlo.

Meses después...

Estaba con Emmett en el lado del bosque donde la familia se reunía a jugar béisbol solo que esta vez estábamos él y yo solos, platicando pacíficamente de planes a futuros, pero una llamada de celular nos interrumpió.

-Hola- conteste después de ver que era Edward quien me marcaba.

-Rosalie- contesto Bella para mi gran sorpresa.

-Bella-

-Rose necesito tu ayuda- me pidió y la verdad se escuchaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte preocupada y Emmett me miraba confuso.

-¿No te han dicho?- me pregunto Bella confundida.

-¿Que pasa Bella?, ¿que necesitas? - le volví a preguntar mas confundida.

-Rose, disculpa debo colgar, pero dile a Alice que te cuente y estoy segura de que sabrás a que me refiero- me dijo rápidamente antes de cortar la llamada.

-¿A qué ayuda se refería?- me pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-No lo sé. Algo está pasando, debemos regresar- le dije e inmediatamente estábamos dentro del jeep rumbo a la casa.

Llegamos y entre un poco desesperada.

-Alice- dije en cuanto entre a la casa y ella se dirigía hacia mí rápidamente.

-Rose, ¿Bella te llamó?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Lo sabes, porque lo preguntas- le dije absurdamente.

-Ven- dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome al centro de la sala.

-¿Alice que pasa?, díganmelo de una buena vez- dije mientras Carlisle, Esme y Jasper llegaban a la sala donde obviamente Emmett estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano.

-Hija- comenzó a hablar Carlisle - necesitamos que tomes esto con calma-

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunte llegando a mi limite y Emmett me tomaba por los hombros intentado calmarme un poco.

-Al parecer Bella podría estar embarazada- dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, distancia que yo alargue porque en ese momento salí de la casa.

POV´S EMMETT

Sentí como mi ángel se desmoronaba rápidamente entre mis brazos y salía corriendo de la casa para evitar que la vieran. No tardé en girarme para seguirla.

-Emmett, dale tiempo, necesita estar sola- me dijo Carlisle mientras intentaba detenerme tomándome de un brazo.

-No Carlisle, ella no estará sola nunca- le dije deshaciéndome de su agarre y saliendo tras mi ángel.

La encontré 20 metros cruzando el rio que estaba frente a la casa, ella se encontraba de rodillas contra el barro y sus manos cubrían su rostro.

No dije nada, solo me limite a hincarme frente a ella y abrazarla, y en cuanto sintió mi apoyo soltó una serie de duros golpes contra mi pecho en forma de desahogo.

-¿Porque ella Emmett?, ¿porque ella?!- pregunto entre sollozos de rabia.

Sabia cuanto le dolía esto, bastante había sido ver como Bella renunciaba a su vida normal para convertirse en un ser de hielo, y ahora esto, lo que Rose había deseado mas en toda su vida.

-La odio- había comenzado a decir entre sollozos, pero eso no era normal en Rose.

-Nena, nena, tú no eres así- le susurre mientras la apretaba mas contra mi pecho.

-Lo sé amor, pero, la envidio tanto- dijo para después dejar salir toda la frustración que tenia.

Después de un par de horas comenzó a calmarse, eran muchas las emociones que había despertado en un solo segundo.

Regresamos a la casa cuando Rose se calmo por completo y ella se encerró en nuestro cuarto.

-¿Como esta Rose?- me pregunto Esme bastante preocupada.

-Mejorara Esme- fue lo único que le pude decir, esperando que así fuera.

Fui con Rose al cuarto y la mantuve entre mis brazos mientras esperábamos que Edward y Bella regresaran.

Al día siguiente, en la madrugada, se escucho el carro de Edward llegar, y todos bajamos ala biblioteca que Carlisle había convertido en consultorio para tratar a Bella inmediatamente.

Después de unos minutos de que Carlisle le practicara diferentes ultrasonidos a Bella, descubrieron que no podían ver al feto.

-Encontraremos la forma de sacarte esa cosa- soltó Edward con frustración y coraje.

-No-dijo Bella de forma suplicante, y ahí fue cuando entendí la ayuda que le había pedido a Rose, y al parecer ella también entendió rápidamente, ya que se coloco a lado de Bella de forma sobre protectora.

-No lo harás- después de que Rose dio esa respuesta sabía lo que pasaría.

Sabía que tal vez Rose planeaba algo, pero la apoyaría en lo que fuera y reaccione parándome rápidamente entre Rose y Edward cuando vi que esté se le acercaba de forma peligrosa.

En esta situación cada quien jugaría un papel.


End file.
